


Movie Night

by AshTheLauren



Series: SwanFireQueen [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Emma and Neal are such adorable dorks, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLauren/pseuds/AshTheLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their annual Movie Night ends unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Captain America!" Henry cheered, pointing to the movie poster as they walked to the entrance of the theatre. "Pft, Superman is much better kid," Emma teased. "Nah, The Avengers is the best, the explosions are _waaaay_ better," Neal retorted and all Regina could do was roll her eyes, though internally she was laughing at the three dorks she calls family. "I already told the three of you we were coming here to see my favorite movie; The Notebook." The brunette ushered her groaning family inside for their monthly movie night at Storybrooke's theater.

“You three go get the popcorn and drinks while I buy the tickets,” She ordered sweetly and watched as they ran toward the concession stand. Henry was busy ooo'ing at the variety of candy while two of his parents stood side by side, taking their time trying to pick the flavor of soda they wanted. "At least you'll be able to get that nap you've been wishing for," Emma whispered, nudging Neal playfully, whose face instantly lit up at the prospect.

Regina snuck up behind them, heels silent against the carpet, "I wouldn't if I were you, because whoever gets the highest score on my little after-movie quiz gets an extra helping of... _dessert_ tonight." Punctuating the word 'dessert' with a pinch to both their asses, she purred before continuing to walk forward between them and hugging their still-mesmerized son. "How the hell does she always sneak up on us?!" Neal asked, rubbing his cheeks where the faint tint of a blush had appeared.

"Never mind that, we need to pay close attention to the movie," the blonde decides, rubbing the stinging spot on her bum, "we haven't had that dessert in over a week thanks to that stunt you and Henry pulled with gluing her to her chair." Neal snorted, "You gotta admit, that was funny as hell. The way she kept kicking her legs, oh man." Glancing over her shoulder, an arm wrapped around the young teen, the brunette arches a perfect brow, "If you two are done gawking, you can order your drinks so we can get seated before the movie begins."

Looking at each other and nodding, Swan and Cassidy made a silent vow to help each other stay awake and pay attention. Once snacks were bought, including the one chocolate bar Henry convinced his mother to let him have, the family of four went to their respective theater and got ready for their entertainment for the evening. Opting for the middle row since Neal believed the sound could be heard better, because he wasn't going to miss a single word, Henry sat closest the the aisle with his father beside him, Regina in the middle and Emma on the end.

More than halfway through the movie there was a weird sniffling sound that caught the blonde's attention. Tearing her eyes away from the screen for a split second, she could've sworn she saw Neal crying. "Nah," she whispered to herself, "must be Regina." But a second glance confirmed she was wrong, it was him and Henry. Tapping the brunette's shoulder, she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Look at our boys."

On the verge of tears herself, Regina did as she was asked and was immediately met with such an adorable sight; a tearful Neal's arm was wrapped around Henry's shoulders as their focus remained on the movie. "I almost want to take a picture," the mayor replies, her and Swan sharing a smile and quick kiss before going back to watching the screen. When the ending credits rolled up, they followed the small crowd out and got into their car, the sleepy 13 year old being enough of an incentive to get home with the added bonus of dessert.

"So, did you guys like the movie?" Regina asked, looking up at the rearview mirror to smile at her boys. Being the instigator that she is, Emma turned around in her seat, "I think Neal enjoyed it more than anyone else. Didn't you? Cause I don't remember someone cutting onions but I _do_ remember someone crying." Leaning forward, he glared playfully at her, " _Regardless_ , I'll be able to ace the quiz."

" _Actually_ ," Regina intervened, pulling up into their driveway, "you both attentively watched the movie so you both win. Get our son to bed and meet me in our room." Turning the ignition off, she left the two speechless adults to their task and headed straight for the bedroom. They moved as quick as if someone had lit their feet on fire, escorting a disoriented Henry upstairs, picking him up the last few steps when he practically fell asleep.

By the time he was in his pajamas and all tucked away for the night, Emma and Neal were nearly out of breath, but not enough to hold them back from dashing down the hall, only to be greeted with the sight of their girlfriend's curvy form beneath the sheets, curled up in her usual sleeping position on the far left side of the bed. At the foot of the bed was a note with both their names written neatly in cursive letters.

Cautiously, assuring they wouldn't wake the sleeping mayor, the duo tip toed into the room and while Emma removed her jacket to hang it up, Neal picked up the note to whisper-read it aloud. "My darling idiots, I know the both of you were expecting dessert. And I was more than ready to give it to you, but then I remembered I owed you two a little treat for the other night when you were quarreling over who got to sleep on which side. So as to avoid either of you getting an unpleasant night of sleep with having hours of sex, you two can hit the hay early so you can get up for work on time. I love you both, good night."

Simultaneously they both sucked their teeth, "This is your fault, Swan." Emma grumbled, "Is not. You should've just stayed off my side and none of this would've ever happened." Standing at the side of the bed, they each stared as they waited for the other to get in the bed first.

"Oh no, I'm not about to get kicked and farted on. You're playing middle man tonight, bud," she whispered, patting his back. Neal growled but reluctantly got into bed anyway, knowing all she would've done next was given him that puppy-dog look that would've made him cave anyway. "You owe me." Smirking, Emma settled in her new favorite spot, "Yeah, yeah. I know. G'night!"

Satisfied that her vengeance was served, Regina smirked as she finally went to sleep once her two goofballs were snoring.


End file.
